


Prolouge

by CJ_Z_Playz_2004



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Z_Playz_2004/pseuds/CJ_Z_Playz_2004
Summary: A series of chapters.





	Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! first story, so bear w/ me, ya'll.

Hi ya'll! My name is Angelica, and this is the story of how I found the love of my life, my wife, Lacy. Enjoy!


End file.
